


Dirty Laundry

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Anakin has ran out of clean laundry and Obi Wan is highly amused especially since Anakin is too stubborn to do laundry and Obi Wan refuses to share his clothes.





	Dirty Laundry

When Anakin woke up, he felt the bed empty meaning Obi Wan was already up. Reluctantly, he got up and began looking for some clothes to put on. He discovered he had no clean clothes. He whined to Obi Wan. 

"Obi Wan, I have no clean clothes to wear. Can I borrow something of yours?"

Obi Wan looked amused. "Of course not. You should have done laundry like I've been telling you to. But do you ever listen? No."

Anakin pouted. "Pleeeassee. Do it for me. I couldn't find any of your clothes. Isn't it a bit rude to not share something with the greatest love of your life?"

"I know you can't find any of my clothes because I hid them so you wouldn't start using and dirting up my clothes."

"So you want me to go do my laundry naked," Anakin asked shocked. "Do you know how many young Jedis in training I could scar by walking past them naked?"

Obi Wan rolled his eyes. "Oh please. I don't believe you're worried about that. Besides, you've already scarred enough of them so that's irrelevant."

"Oh come on Obi Wan. Why didn't you put some of my clothes in with yours when you did laundry the other day," Anakin whined. 

Obi Wan laughed. "Because I had a feeling you'd end up in this predicament and I could always use a little more laughter in my life."

Anakin scowled. "You're not a nice boyfriend."

"I do not believe those were the words you were saying last night," Obi Wan smirked. 

"If you do this for me this time, I will do the thing you like for a month," Anakin teased walking over to Obi Wan. Obi Wan allowed Anakin to kiss him for a bit while he debated the temptation. He couldn't believe this had come down to trading sexual pleasures. 

"I will take you up on that on two conditions. 1. You do the thing I like for three months. 2. We trade off doing laundry from now on," Obi Wan suggested. Anakin thought about it and grinned. 

"I think that sounds like a reasonable deal. See? You're getting the better end of this," Anakin said giving Obi Wan a kiss. "Now, can I please borrow a robe or something? I'm kinda chilly and I don't want to go back to bed unless you join me."

"I would be able to join you but I have laundry to do," Obi Wan replied with a smirk. Feeling sorry for the boy, he did throw him his robe and went to take care of Anakin's laundry. It was more than worth it when he got back to the apartment to a naked eager Anakin.


End file.
